


Suspension

by ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout



Category: Heart Attack - LOONA (Music Video), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout/pseuds/ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout
Summary: Sooyoung really liked the quiet, but committed way Jiwoo pursued her.





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> I hope you like this little treat!

Sooyoung might have felt bad about letting Jiwoo run around after her if she took time to think about it too hard. However, she got too much of a warm, fuzzy feeling whenever she caught the other girl watching her, the apples of Jiwoo's cheeks dusted an adorable pink, to ever even think of letting on that she knew about Jiwoo's crush just yet. Sooyoung really liked the quiet, but committed way Jiwoo pursued her. It made her feel exhilarated and sexy. 

If she thought that perhaps Jiwoo sometimes noticed that Sooyoung sent the other girl some longing looks of her own, Jiwoo had never actually commented on it. Yet, that only added to the spice of what was happening. 

Sooyoung knew that sooner or later the dam would break on all of their unspoken words and emotions for one another, although until that happened, Sooyoung was more than willing to simply obverse the swelling tides between them. 

Somehow the knowledge that they would both inevitably come together, made the waiting and anticipation in between become like a pause of sweetness, that the two of them were savoring to the fullest extent. 

Sooyoung didn't feel distressed in merely fantasizing what it would be like to be with Jiwoo because it felt good to do so. She also instinctively knew that whatever she did imagine would come to her a hundred-fold when they finally admitted aloud their affections. 

When it finally happened, Sooyoung knew that it was going to be one of the most absolutely beautiful things to happen to her. And she was certain that once they got together nothing would ever be able to tear them apart.

Until then they would wait. It was obvious that they were both playing a very long game and were particularly patient women. 


End file.
